


Down at the Beach

by dandelioneyes



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Beaches, Bonding Moments, Fluff, Friendship, Garrison trio, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Slight lotura, Soulmate AU, cute moments, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelioneyes/pseuds/dandelioneyes
Summary: Keith sees a mysterious figure on the beach and finds himself twisted into someone else's fate.





	1. Chapter One

Keith found himself gazing up as the soft blue of evening receded into the dark of night. Stars were beginning to spill across the sky and a wind mixed with the gentle rise and fall of the tide. His almost silent breaths drew in and out like the water which sprayed his boots. The quiet of after sundown was peaceful.  
Serenity however, did not make him feel any less lonely.  
He closed his eyes and felt the cool, sea breeze ruffling his dark hair. Shiro used to constantly ruffle Keith's hair when they were younger. It used to annoy him but now, he wouldn't have minded it much.  
But Shiro wasn't here.  
A few months ago, he'd come to Keith's little shack by the beach and asked if he would be alright on his own. He said he would be, of course, and then watched Shiro wave goodbye and that he would try to message as much as possible.  
What was he doing now?  
Probably having a great time wherever he was now with his friend, Matt. It was only a few more moths he had to wait until Shiro came back.  
Then he wouldn't be alone and things would go back to how they had before.  
Keith sighed, glancing out at the sea which rolled quietly towards him. And then he froze.  
Standing among the waters, several metres from where Keith stood on the sand of the beach, was a dark figure.  
Tall, lanky and grey among the waves which crashed past the figure's waist. It did not move but it seemed to be staring right at Keith.  
Uneasiness dropped into his stomach as he stared back at the person.  
Who was it?  
Could it be just a figment of his imagination or was there really someone just standing there in the sea, watching him?  
His skin prickled and slowly, he took a step back from the strange figure. Maybe someone was pranking him. But he swore, when he was looking at the sky just before, no one had been standing in the water.  
No one went out to the beach at this time. No one went to this beach at all. Keith didn't think anyone even knew it existed.  
There was a school not too far from the beach, but he imagined they had a curfew or wouldn't even bother coming here, let alone to prank him.  
So it had to be his imagination. Or it was a ghost.  
Keith took another few steps back and started walking backwards, to the safety of his shack. Still the figure stood there watching him. It almost seemed like it was smiling at him, but Keith didn't think it was a good thing if strange imaginary people started smiling at you while it was ominously standing in the water.  
So he turned around and sprinted back to his shack, throwing the door open and slamming it behind him. He pressed himself against the door, calming himself.  
He was just tired that was all. Just seeing things and he should go to sleep.  
Quickly, he peeked out a window and wasn't sure if he should be afraid or relieved that the figure was gone. He tried not to think about it tapping on his windows in the middle of the night.  
He threw himself on the long couch which creaked and pulled his body into it and pulled a thick blanket over him to his neck. A knife was on the floor, easy to grab. Just in case.  
A nervous chuckle spilled from his lips. He was just tired, he shouldn't be so ridiculous.  
As sleep pulled him under, a little voice whispered his name and the sound of the waves grew to a thundering crash. Salt water splashed his cheeks and his feet were wet.  
Keith opened his eyes and sat up, lying on the beach with the waves crashing over his legs. No one was in the water and there was no one around at all.  
It had been a stupid dream and he had fell asleep on the beach. But still, he heard the voices whispering his name, although they were quickly fading now.  
They merged into the waves and seemed to disappear.  
He stood up and trudged back to the shack, wondering how he had fallen asleep so easily. And as he went back, he wondered who the figure was that had stood there, watching him.


	2. Chapter One

Keith found himself gazing up as the soft blue of evening receded into the dark of night. Stars were beginning to spill across the sky and a wind mixed with the gentle rise and fall of the tide. His almost silent breaths drew in and out like the water which sprayed the toes of his boots. The quiet of after sundown was peaceful. Serenity however, did not make him feel any less lonely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't know what I'm doing because I've never written fan fiction or used ao3 :))


End file.
